Anabolic modulatory and catabolic-inducing factors produced by osteoarthritis synovial tissue as relates to their effect on cartilage metabolism are being studied. The specificity of growth factor/cytokine production is being analyzed by bioassay, radioimmunoassay, Western blotting and by hybridization studies using specific cDNA probes.